A border barrier is a separation barrier that runs along an international border. Such barriers are typically constructed for border control purposes such as curbing illegal immigration, human trafficking, and smuggling. A border barrier can also serve as a de facto consolidation of a territorial claim that can supersede formal delimitation. One version of a border barrier is a border wall. An example of a border wall includes the Mexico—United States barrier, which is a series of vertical barriers along the Mexico—United States border intended to reduce illegal immigration to the United States from Mexico. The Mexico—United States barrier is not a continuous structure, but a series of obstructions classified as “fences” or “walls”. Another example of a border wall includes the ancient Great Wall of China, which is a series of walls separating China from nomadic empires to the north.
Building and maintaining a border barrier can be expensive, time-consuming and fraught with peril. Construction in desolate areas can increase transportation costs to the construction site, as well as place a burden on the construction team. Also, the construction of such a big structure can involve large amounts of people, man hours and heavy equipment, which inherently includes some risk of injury or death. Additionally, construction in area with difficult geography, such as mountainous areas, can increase construction costs, as well as risks to the workers. With regard to maintenance, even after a border barrier is built, it can be difficult for workers or border guards to reach all points on the border barrier, in cases where lengths are excessive. Further, there is the issue of power being available to remote areas of the border barrier. In areas that are far from cities and towns, the border barrier may not have power readily accessible, making it difficult or impossible to power devices and machines necessary to monitor or maintain the barrier. Lastly, border barriers are often built in areas with difficult geographies, such as mountainous areas, which makes it difficult to reach the border barrier in said areas, as well as maintain the barrier in the same areas.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for improving upon the problems with the prior art, and more particularly for a more efficient and cost-effective way to build and maintain border barriers.